Tell Him
by moviescript Ending
Summary: Can Padme get enough courage to tell Anakin that she's in love with him? (Short and Sweet..Full of fluff! :D )


Title: Tell Him  
Summary: Can Padme get enough courage to tell Anakin that she's in love with him?  
Time: AOTC timeline  
Anything else: This story is SLIGHTLY AU, mmkay?   
Archive: Sure, go ahead if you want. Just be sure to tell me if you do.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and any character in this story. The man in the flannel does (George Lucas, people! :D). Please..It would be nice if you DIDN'T sue. Thanks. :D  
  
Warning: This story is practically fluff. If you want something dark, with Anakin turning to the darkside or whatever, don't read it. This is FLUFF, people. Let's celebrate the happy times of Ani/Ami shall we? Oh yeah..And please ignore the spelling mistakes (If there ARE any..) I didn't really spell check this story. Heh.  
  
Please review! It would be nice... :)  
  
  
  
Padme Naberrie sat in her quarters, trembling. 'Am I brave enough to do it'?  
  
The day Anakin Skywalker walked back into her life, she was instantly smitten. The small shaggy haired boy she once remember was now a tall, handsome man. The blue crystal eyes that once held so much mischeviousness were now dark blue orbs that held so much compassion, experience, and longing...Padme wanted to gaze into those eyes forever.  
  
Anakin's body was no longer small and puny, but lean, muscular and chiseled. His face held the beauty of one of the gods. His arms looked so strong; Padme longed to be held in them. Anakin was grown.  
  
The Jedi was to protect Padme while she was on Naboo. There were many assination attempts on her life, and the Jedi and Republic insisted that someone should look after her. That's when they sent in Anakin.  
  
He had surprised Padme on the way to Naboo with his insights of love. "Are you allowed to love?" Padme asked him. "I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi." Anakin gave her a small smirk.  
  
"Attachment... is forbidden. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is central to a Jedi's life... so you might say we are encouraged to love.", he told her.   
  
It was then that Padme realized..She was falling and she couldn't get back up.  
  
The two spent many days together; It was on the balcony of her lake retreat that had Anakin kissed her. His lips were so soft as it glided over Padme's own. At first, the kiss was small and sweet, but Anakin smoothly deepened it. The young man was surprised to find Padme respond fully to it. Abruptly she pulled back, as if being burned.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that..."  
  
The next day, Padme and Anakin clowned around on a beautiful meadow near the retreat. The two had a friendly picnic. Both had smiles on their faces the entire time.  
  
"You're making fun of me!" she laughed at him.  
  
"Oh, no. I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator.", he replied back, chuckling.  
  
Padme smiled at him. Never had she felt so free..so alive. Anakin was the cause of this..She knew he was.   
  
Padme knew why she felt this way...She was in love.  
  
And now, as she sat in her room, she conteplated what she would say to him. 'How do I tell a person that..I'm in love with them'?, she had asked herself. Silently, Padme made a vow to tell Anakin of her love the next morning.  
  
  
It was now morning. The sun broke out, the birds chirped, and the smell of cooking food wafted through the air. Padme grew extremely nervous. 'Oh, Padme! Don't back out now! You made a vow...', she scolded herself. Walking quietly through the halls of her retreat, Padme searched for Anakin. Finally, she spotted him.  
  
"Anakin...", she coarsely, whispered.  
  
As if on cue, Anakin turned to look at her. His face was serious as he looked at her. "Yes, milady?" Inside, the young Jedi was smiling.  
  
"Anakin, there's something I need to tell you.," Padme began. "I..I..."  
  
Anakin grew curious. "Yes?", was all he asked.  
  
"I...I can't do this.", Padme sobbed. And with that, she ran back to her quarters. Anakin just stood there, head held down. Minutes later, he looked up and headed for the senator's room.  
  
Padme threw herself on her bed, crying quietly. She couldn't do it! She couldn't confess her love..What a chicken she had been. 'Now Anakin will never know how you feel about him...'  
  
A quiet knock could be heard from her door. Expecting it to be Sabe, one of her handmaidens, Padme reluctantly got up to answer the door. "Sabe...I'm in no need of any assitance rig-" Padme stopped talking as she opened the door, surprised to see Anakin.  
  
"Anak..", she began.  
  
Padme was interuppted by a kiss. A sweet, tender kiss that blew her mind away. She deepened the kiss, slowly guided her hands up to Anakin's neck and breathed in his scent. After what seemed like an eternity, Anakin broke the kiss shared between him and the senator.  
  
"I love you...", he breathed.  
  
Padme just smiled. 'This will be easier than I thought...' And with that, Padme Naberrie and Anakin Skywalker continued their beautiful kiss full of life, happiness and most importantly...love.  
  
END 


End file.
